


Day 265

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [265]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [265]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 265

Nabil arrived at the meeting spot later then he had intended and there was already a commotion. He could hear the sounds of magical combat coming out of the back room and decided to stay the hell away from the entire area for now. He backpedaled and was planning to return to his hideout when a templar came flying out of the back room and almost landed on Nabil.

Nabile sidestepped the mass of flying metal and the templar landed on one of the flimsy wicker tables, crushing it under the weight of the man and his armor. A hooded figure came running out after him and as they both tried to escape the chaos the two figures crashed into each other.

Nabil was suddenly back in the Barracks. Watching Aveline’s ceremony to be appointed Guard Captain.

“Why are you not happy about this?” a voice asked. It sounded like Nabil’s voice, but it came from everywhere at once. He looked around and couldn’t see who had spoken.

Seneschal Bran was giving a pompous speech about responsibility and fighting against corruption. An empty speech considering that Aveline ignored crimes if she liked the criminal enough. How long had she let the pirate Isabella roam free before she brought the Qunari down on the city?

“These are opportunities that could have been yours,” said the voice. “There are things you have been denied by chance as much as anything else.”

The scene shifted, showing Nabil in Aveline’s place. Now he was the one becoming guard captain. Nabil wondered what life would have been like if he had risen higher in the ranks. Probably a ton of responsibility he didn’t want. Nabil knew his limits. He was not a leader, or a boss. The image before him dissolved and he saw himself entering the Captain’s office where she was working.

“Nabil,” she said with a smile. “I’ve missed you.”

They shared a passionate kiss that made Nabil’s skin crawl. Nabil would have been hard pressed to point out a quality in the Captain he found attractive, she probably bossed Donnic around in the bedroom too and Nabil couldn’t be aroused with someone nagging you the whole time. 

“Interesting,” said the voice. “I’m learning so much about you… about US.”

“Who are you?” Nabil demanded of his other self. He pulled Aveline off the double and looked at the imposter. It was exactly like him in every way, except one. The uniform it wore was Donnic’s, a rank that carried privilege Nabil had never attained.

“You don’t want to be Donnic.” the other Nabil said. Before his eyes, the imposter’s face melted into Donnics. “But I do, and you can make that happen. I can grant you everything you desire if you get me what I want.” 

Nabil was back in the tavern, the robbed human was gone, replaced by a false Donnic. Every detail was as Nabil remembered the man, though he doubted the aggressive posture would fool Aveline.

“Your disguise needs work,” he muttered. 

“I need only access to Donnic’s mind,” said the creature. “You can bring me to him can’t you?”

Just then two more templars emerged from the back room, chasing a woman dressed in the Nevarran style. She blasted lightning at one who took the blast on his shield without losing his stride.

“We had best get moving,” Nabil said, taking the false Donnic by the arm. Together they made their way through the winding turns of Darktown back to the hole he had shoved Donnic into.


End file.
